Beacon Fight Club
by Just Burn It With Fire
Summary: Blake can't sleep and accidentally walks into the Beacon Fight Club. Is the club the answer to all her problems? No, I'm going to tell you right now it's not. Monochrome, Cardin not being awful, and a few OC's thrown in for flavor. T for Teens and kids who fake their birthdays on the internet
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Guys! GUYS! GET HYPE! Sorry, I'm pretty excited. This is my first actual story after my 2 year hiatus. So I'm pumped. There will be violence, there will be romance, and there will be Blake kicking some ass and taking names. How could you not be hype?

Anyway, this is a sort-of crossover between RWBY and Fight Club. More like an AU, I guess. There will be a fight club at Beacon. Tyler Durden will make an appearance, but not as you know him. But that's about as far as the crossover goes. There will be some OC's here as well. Team CAST. They won't be a major focus. Well, one of them will. Sort of. I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL TOO MUCH.

It will end in Monochrome cause that's the ship I'm sailing right now. Don't like? Take your mouse and click away, friends. No drama here.

Am I missing anything else? The story is set after the end of season 1. This story is not going to go in the direction of season 2. It might have some elements of stuff mentioned (like Weiss' sister of unknown age), but it won't spoil anything major in the plot.

I'm done. Go read now. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late. Blake tried to close her tired eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night, but her mind was racing. Despite it being the weekend, her roommates had actually gone to bed at a normal time.

Ruby had suggested they spend the day sparring and Yang had been all for the idea. Weiss was trying to get them to do things as a team more, so she too had gotten behind the suggestion. Blake had tried to keep up with them during their sparring session, but her sleepless nights were starting to catch up with her. After losing a particularly short battle to Weiss, Yang came up behind her partner and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Jeez Blake, even Weiss is completely moping the floor with you today," Yang commented, but Blake just brushed it off as her being tired. Nothing more was said about it.

While her teammates found sleep easily that night, Blake turned and turned, but never could quite fall asleep. Blake wasn't sure if she could keep covering up the bags under her eyes. Her insomnia had started shortly after their battle with Torchwick down at the docks. Possibilities of why the White Fang might have joined up with a human consistently nagged at her. During the day, she could block out most of it by spending time in class or with her team, but at night, the unknown drove her crazy. She had so many questions and no way to get any of the answers.

Finally, she gave up trying to fall asleep and sat up in her bed. Amber eyes scanned the room for any movement, noting the time on their alarm clock flashing 12:49am. With soft frustrated grunt, she rose out of bed. She threw on a loose pair of jeans and a black sweater before crossing the room to their door. Taking one more look behind her at her sleeping friends, Blake ventured out of their room and into the halls. It was well past her curfew, but there didn't appear to be anyone patrolling the halls. Blake crept silently through the halls anyway.

As she passed through the front doors of the school, she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. A few stray clouds passed overhead, but the stars shone brightly down upon Beacon's courtyard. Blake took a second to close her eyes, enjoying the crisp early morning air. She breathed the fresh scent of wet grass and shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew over her. The sounds of cicadas was the only thing that filled her ears.

Blake took a moment to bask in the quiet morning before a small noise startled her. Her eyes, now alert and focused, scanned the area for any kind of presence other than her own before removing her bow. With her ears free, her hearing became clearer and the noise of faint cheers reached her extra ears. Her legs were moving in the direction of the shouts before she could even think twice about it. She followed the noise across the courtyard and down along the side of the school. Before she knew it, she stood at the edge of the Emerald Forest behind a few large shrubs that littered the campus.

Blake allowed the shadows to surround her as she surveyed the scene in front of her. There were a few torches placed around the edge of the forest, illuminating the small group of boys who gathered there. They all appeared to be students, ranging from first year to fourth year students. Even from her distance, Blake could make out a few Faunus among the group. She sized the group up, counting eighteen total students. They were gathered around two boys, one human and one who appeared to be a lion Faunus, but she could have been wrong. Both were shirtless and they were fighting. Blake narrowed her eyes as she realized that the group of boys were cheering the two on in their fight.

'What in -'s name are they doing?' she thought as she watched them. Neither attempted to use their aura to heal their injuries. The Faunus boy lunged at the human boy, grabbing him in a headlock. A few of the boys in the crowd roared in protest as he dragged the human down to the ground, punching him continuously in the face. Blake watched as the dark skin of the human boy became smeared in blood. A faint cry of "stop!" came from his quivering frame as the Faunus dropped him to the ground and raised his arms in victory. The crowd's cheers were deafening as they rushed forward to congratulate him. The human rose to his feet, his face almost unrecognizable in the torchlight from all the blood and bruises.

"Brothers! We have ourselves an audience this evening!" A voice called out among them. Blake felt her blood run cold as another Faunus stepped out from the crowd, his voice booming over their cheers. They stopped and turned to him to listen. The Faunus smirked as he began walking away from the group and towards the spot that Blake was currently hiding. His pace was slow, but his silver eyes bore into the spot were Blake was. Blake considered running, but she was positive the Faunus would only give chase. He was toying with her. The closer he got, the more Blake saw. He appeared to be a wolf Faunus, or some other kind of dog. She would bet her entire book collection that he probably smelt her the moment she rounded the school.

"Shit." Blake muttered to herself as she moved from the around the shrub that she was hiding to meet the strange Faunus face to face.

"And who do we owe this eavesdropping to?" he asked, his voice calm as he stopped a few feet in front of her. Blake didn't answer right away, her eyes examining the boy in front of her. His short brown hair was sticking out every which way, but a pair of silver wolf ears were still visible under the mess. They twitched as soon as they felt her eyes on them. He offered her a toothy grin as his eyes gleamed in the low light. He reminded Blake of a predator who had found his prey.

"Blake," she finally answered, her face cold and emotionless. He grin widen as he began walking a circle around her, eyes tracing every inch of her body. The group of boys moved in closer as well, sending her glares and a few catcalls.

"Well friends, it appears that Blake has stumbled upon our little club. What do you think we should do with her?" the Faunus asked. A mix of boos and shouts erupted at the question as the leader stopped behind Blake. She was faced with the unfiltered rage of the boys before her.

"KICK HER ASS!"

"SHOW HER A LESSON!"

"PUNISH THE EAVESDROPPER!"

"Ah yes, all mighty fine suggestions. What do you think, alley cat? What should we do with this stray?" he asked. His mouth was inches away from her human ears, breath ghosting over the soft flesh, but she didn't flinch. Her eyes were trained on the group before her who continued to throw out taunts.

"I won't say anything," she told him, tilting her head slightly to see his smug grin. He chuckled as he pulled away and walked in front of her again. The group of boys let out a variety of laughs until he silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"I didn't really peg you as the type to go running to Goodwitch anyway, alley cat. Do you know who we are?" he asked. Blake looked out across the boys, most of whom appeared injured in some way. Black eyes, busted lips, and more bruises than she could count. Almost all of them were covered in blood.

"Some kind of fighting club?" she offered, her voice emotionless as she turned to look at him. The Faunus nodded as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Very good, very good indeed. We are the members of Beacon's very own Fight Club. And you, alley cat, are an unwelcome guest," he snapped, finally breaking the calm façade he had presented her with so far. She fought the urge to wince as she took a step forward to meet him.

"So what? Are you going to try to beat me up too?" she demanded, trying to contain her own anger as she came nose to nose with him. Their eyes were locked in a silent battle for a moment, the boys behind their leader completely silent. Finally, the Faunus pulled away and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh no, there's no fun in a ten to one fight. I was thinking perhaps you'd like to be the first girl to join us," he offered as he switched back to his collected demeanor. Blake pulled back, letting his words sink in.

"Join you?" she echoed, trying to decipher any hidden messages in his words that she might have missed. The wolf Faunus nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. The human boy from the early fight stepped forward out of the group, his face contorted with anger. His right eye was swollen shut and dried blood painted his busted face, but his visible brown eye was blazing with rage.

"Why would we let some pussy bitch into our club?" he spat, his white teeth stained a maroon color. The Faunus turned away from Blake and walked up towards the seething boy. He reached out his right hand to pat the boy lightly on the face before grabbing him in a headlock.

"Well, Cole, you bring up a great point. So, why don't we see how she does in the ring first, shall we?" he shouted, his grip tight on the dark-skinned teen's neck. Cole sputtered as his face turned red from lack of air. After a few more seconds, the wolf Faunus released his grip on the boy's neck and threw him to the ground. Blake watched in horror as Cole gasped for air, looking up at her from his spot on the ground.

"I didn't agree to this," Blake said as she took a step back to give the wheezing teen some breathing room. The Faunus stepped around the dark-skinned boy on the ground and walked back up to Blake.

"I said there wasn't any fun in a ten to one fight, not that I was against it," he whispered to her as he placed a gentle hand on her back and nudged her towards their makeshift ring. The crowd moved out of her way as she walked past them, the Faunus on her heels.

"What is he doing?"

"He really wants us to fight a girl?"

"I'm going to wreck that bitch." Blake tried to ignore them, but her stomach clenched at their words. She stopped when she was in the middle of their ring and turned back around to face them.

"I'm ready." The teens returned to their spots wrapped around the ring. In front of her, their leader stood.

"Alright alley cat, let me give you the rules before we start. FIRST RULE OF FIGHT CLUB?" he shouted. He raised his arms as the group called back.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!" The Faunus chuckled as he began to walk circles around Blake again. She remained in her spot, but turned her head to follow him.

"Good boys, and second?" he called again with the answer coming even faster than before.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!"

"Now that that's out of the way, we'll go over the rest of the rules. Third rule, if you someone says stop, taps out, or goes limp, the fight is over. We're not fighting to kill here, despite what you might have seen. Fourth, only two people to a fight. Fifth, we only have one fight at a time. Sixth, no shirt and no shoes," the leader explained, to which the group responded with catcalls.

"That apply to me too?" Blake asked as more catcalls were shouted in her direction. The Faunus nodded.

"If you're going to fight with us, you're going to fight by our rules. No shirt, no shoes. If you're wearing a bra, you can keep that," he explained. Blake sighed, trying to block out the obscene words from her audience.

"Very well then," she muttered. She kicked her boots off, having not bothered to put on any socks, before yanking her black sweater over her shoulders. The boys hollered as the pale white skin of her stomach came into view. She stood there, clad in only her jeans and a modest black sports bra.

"Very good, now where was I? Seven, fights will go on as long as they have to. Eight, if this is your first night at fight club, you have to fight. Nothing personal, alley cat. Just the rules," he continued, offering her a wink. Blake's face felt like it was burning as she stood as the center of attention. The teens were making far less noise at her now, but some lewd comments could still be heard. She wished now more than ever that she didn't have above average hearing.

"Nine, keep the fights fair. No using your semblance against your opponent. And that brings us to our final rule, no using your aura in the fight. You can heal up afterwards. Otherwise we'd be here all day as well. Can you follow our ten simply rules, alley cat?" The Faunus asked, once again moving in far too close for comfort. Blake furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she snapped. His eyes were trained on hers, but the feeling of dozens of more eyes racking her body was setting her on edge. He cleared his throat.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said, taking a few steps back to give her some room. Silence had fallen over the group again as they waited for her answer.

"Yes, I can." Blake wasn't even sure if the words were hers, but it was too late now. The Faunus flashed her another toothy grin.

"Good. Now, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tyler Durden and this is my fight club. Now who should be your opponent…" he trailed off, eyes scanning the crowd. Hands shot in the air as the teens moved in close. Blake could see the Cole had gotten to his feet and his hand was raised slightly, though the uneven wheezes he took were still apparent.

"I'll do it," a voice called out of the crowd. Tyler smiled, his ears flicking in delight as turned away from Blake to address the speaker.

"Very well, come forward." The crowd of boys dispersed and none other than Cardin Winchester stepped forward.

* * *

A/N- I'm dying to know what you guys think. Is it dumb? Are you hooked? Let me know! Any creative criticism is welcome. I want to keep working on my writing so it gets better.

Side note- Cole is part of team CAST. So is the Faunus he was fighting. Anyone want to take a guess at the other 3 names?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry for the extremely long delay. Excuses at the end. Let's get down to it! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hurry up, Cardin. We're burning moonlight," Tyler demanded, ushering the giant boy into the makeshift ring. Blake tried to hide the surprised look on her face as the taller boy stepped into the ring, cracking his knuckles. Some of the other boys cheered him on as his icy blue eyes locked with her amber. Blake took a shaky breath, trying to control her fears upon facing mace wielder. In a normal fight, she could have taken him no problem. With no semblance, no aura, and no weapons allowed, Blake was sure she would lose. Nevertheless, she sized up her opponent. She noted that despite his large muscles and giant build, he was probably very slow. Perhaps she could tire him out without getting any major damage in the process. Her train of thought stopped as Tyler stepped between them.

"Good luck, alley cat. On my mark. One… two… three, go!" he shouted, stepping backward to allow Cardin to go barreling towards his opponent. Blake barely had time to react, having completely misjudged his speed. Without his bulky armor, Cardin moved a lot faster. She raised her arms in a defensive stance as his fist connected with her bare arms. She grunted at the contact, taking a step back to cushion the blow before sweeping to the side and attempting to kick out his legs. He jumped, expecting the attack, and jut his elbow out towards her head. She dropped to the ground, barely missing his attack.

"COME ON, CARDIN! FUCK THAT STUPID BITCH UP ALREADY!" someone called from the crowd as Blake jumped back to her feet. Cardin whirled around to meet Blake's fist to his left eye. Blake was hoping the attack would stun him for a moment so she could catch her breath and revaluate her plan, but he trudged through the hit and his own fist connected with her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She dropped to her knees, struggling to catch her breath before lunging on the balls of her feet and head-butting Cardin in his stomach. The cheers of the crowd were deafening in her ears, her head swimming at the hit. Cardin staggered back slightly, allowing her the chance to regain her footing and catch him in the side with a roundhouse kick. Her leg felt like it connected with concrete as it connected with his side, sending shockwaves up her leg. Cardin tripped to the side and fell to the ground. Blake wasted no time in diving towards him, fist clenched as she brought it down on his face once. And again. And again. A weak "stop" came out of his mouth and Blake barely managed to stop herself as the realization of the fight ending washed over her. There was a brief moment of silence as the crowd absorbed the news; the girl had won the fight. Without warning, the boys flooded towards her, cheering her name. Arms wrapped around her as they patted her on the back and hoisted her into the air.

"I did it," she breathed, the copper taste of blood in her mouth. She wasn't even sure if it was hers or her opponent's, but at that moment, she didn't care. She had won. Cole was the only one who didn't rush to her side, instead choosing to move over to where Cardin lay and kick the boy in the side.

"Couldn't even beat a girl," he mumbled before leaning down to help the leader of team CRDL to his feet. Cardin muttered a quick thanks, his face smeared in fresh blood. Tyler appeared before her and smiled.

"Knew you could do it, alley cat. Consider yourself a full-fledged member of the Fight Club. Not everyone wins on their first night, you know," he said with a wink before walking away. His form was replaced by the large lion Faunus she had seen earlier.

"Congratulations," he said, clapping her on the shoulder. She shuddered under the weight of his palm and looked up into her cheery expression. He was almost a full foot taller than her and his massive body loomed over her own.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered with a shaky breath, trying to regain her strength. The lion Faunus smiled and motioned for her to follow him.

"The fighting is over now, so we have a chance to heal up before we head back to the school. I'm Skye, by the way," he said as he ushered her to a spot right beside the forest. Blake followed him, trying to keep up with his long strides. She tried to ignore that pain in her right leg, causing her to limp after Skye. She spared a glance around, seeing that the majority of the club was in much worse shape than she. Skye dropped down next to a tree and motioned for Blake to join him. She said nothing as she dropped down beside him. She slowly began to heal herself, allowing her aura to spread through her battered body.

"Making friends?" Blake immediately halted her menstruations to look up and see a blood covered Cardin starring down at her. Skye let out a hardy laugh and patted the ground next to him.

"She whooped your ass," he declared as Cardin all, but fell down next to him. Blake narrowed her eyes at the two of them, clearing her throat.

"Why are you over here?" Blake demanded. Cardin held up his hands defensively and let out a pained chuckle.

"Skye is my friend," he explained. Skye nodded at his name, his green eyes sparkling in the low light of the torches surrounding their ring.

"He's a Faunus," Blake pointed out. Cardin looked over at the Faunus and smiled before turning back to the guarded girl.

"You're so observant, aren't you?" he replied, but his normally smug tone was replaced by an amused one.

"I don't really understand what's going on here," Skye said, looking between the two of them.

"Blake and I are both first year students. She's seen the person that I am during the day," Cardin explained. Blake growled at his response, clenching her fists by her sides.

"And how is that any different than who you are now?" Blake snapped as Skye leaned forward, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder. She barely knew the older boy, but his hand stopped her advance.

"Cardin is a really nice guy! He always helps me heal up after a fight, even if he's the one who did it to me," Skye explained, trying to soothe the younger girl.

"Look Blake, I don't have a problem with Faunus. My family does and it's expected of me to reflect that attitude while I'm at school here," Cardin said as Skye removed his hand and leaned back to begin using his aura to heal the other boy. Cardin relaxed into the Faunus' touch as Blake watched, intrigued.

"I'm sure," Blake mumbled. They sat in silence as Skye healed most of Cardin's wounds. Blake returned to healing her own wounds as she looked around. Most of the club had also broken up into smaller groups, some healing each other and some healing their own wounds. No matter how she much she tried, she couldn't find Tyler among them.

"The Schnee girl is on your team, isn't she? Tell me that she doesn't act the same way around other people than she does when your team is alone. She has the chance to be a normal person with you," Cardin asked, snapping her out of her reverie. For a moment, she said nothing.

"Does your team know?" Blake finally asked, her tone much softer than before. Her walls were still up though, still not trusting the team leader.

"Gods no. They're all from their own fucked up family trees with their own fucked up family views," Cardin explained, Skye's hands moving towards his face to heal the cracked and split skin.

"Fight Club allows us to be the real us without consequences," Skye told her. She watched as Cardin's face, though still covered in some blood, returned to its normal shape. For a moment, there was regret pooling in her stomach from her actions, but she reminded herself who she was thinking about.

"And who are you during the day?" Blake asked, turning towards the large Faunus. Despite everything that had happened, she still didn't know who Skye really was. She assumed the boy was older than them, judging by Cardin's words earlier.

"He's the retard," a familiar voice said. At once, three pairs of eyes turned towards the voice. Two angry, and one sad.

"Fuck you, Cole," Cardin spat, jumping to his feet and turning to face other boy.

"She wanted to know," Cole snapped, glaring down at Blake.

"He's not!" Cardin yelled, shoving the dark skinned boy. Cole turned to face the team leader.

"She wanted to know what he is during the day. He's got the worst grades in our class, can't socialize for shit, but he'll kicked your ass so hard that it doesn't matter in the end. He's still my friend," Cole defended. Cardin snarled before taking his seat back next to Skye.

"You're an awful leader," Cardin muttered as Skye looked up sadly.

"Don't say that, Cardin. He's right. I'm not very smart and people don't really like to talk to me," Skye mused. Blake felt her heart ache at his confession before reaching up to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're really nice, Skye," Blake said. Skye's mouth curved into one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen before pulling her into a large hug.

"If you think I'm going to like you just because you're nice to my teammate, than you're wrong. You disgusting waste of space," Cole spat. Once again, Cardin was on his feet.

"Stop talking to her that way," Cardin snapped, stepping in front of the Faunus.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend? Not even five minutes ago she hated you just as much as you hate me," Cole roared, shoving Cardin back down. The boy was on his feet again, lunging for the other boy. Blake and Skye rose to their feet, pulling Cardin back.

"What is your problem with me? I've done nothing to you!" Blake snapped, restraining the mace-wielder. Cole snarled at the cat Faunus as he spat at her feet.

"Let's keep it that way. If you even bother to show up next week, I'll let my fists doing the talking in the ring," Cole snapped before walking away.

"What is his problem?" Blake huffed as Skye pulled her and Cardin back down to the ground. Cardin glared after the other boy as Skye sighed.

"Cole isn't a very nice person at first," Skye told her sadly. Cardin scoffed.

"Yeah, but he's not normally that bad. He must feel threatened because you're a girl. The first in the history of this club," Cardin pointed out.

"And you're not?" Blake asked, her tone serious, but her eyes were softer than they were before. Cardin had stuck up for her, after all.

"Naw, you got me good. Glad you didn't break my legs, actually. I know Nora has been wishing for that since the first time we met," Cardin admitted. Blake watched him silently for a moment, waiting for him to say something more.

"I don't understand why you're nice all of the sudden," Blake remarked.

"I told you, Cardin is a nice guy. He's one of the only nice people here other than my team," Skye said.

"But why is Cole so mean to you? Isn't he supposed to be your team leader?" she asked, looking up at him.

"He's not really that bad, normally. He didn't like me when we first met though. He called me a mutt. I'm not normal," Skye said sadly, looking down at his large hands.

"I'm a Faunus too, Skye. I understand," Blake said, trying to push the memories of her jaded past down.

"It's a little more than just that," Cardin explained, taking one of Skye's hands into his own and patting that back of his hand.

"My mom was a Tiger Faunus and my dad is a Lion Faunus, so that makes me a Liger Faunus," he explained.

"Wow, I would have never guessed." Blake looked over him again. She had met a lion Faunus before and a few tiger Faunus as well, and none of them were the sheer size and mass as the boy before her. It made a lot of sense, but the thought never occurred to her that he was a mix. Faunus mixing their breeds wasn't common, even in this day and age.

"He's a lean mean fighting machine though. His dad was an excellent Hunter as well," Cardin declared. Skye gave him a smile and shoved him. Cardin fell to the side, laughing.

"I still don't understand how you go from bullying Faunus during the day to hanging out with them at night," Blake said, noting their friendly exchange. Cardin merely shrugged.

"When I was young, all my parents cared about was my older brother. So they pushed me off to the maids. My nan was a Faunus and she pretty much raised me. My brother died on one of his first missions as a full-fledged Hunter and my parents turned to me to succeed where he failed. Hating Faunus was expected of me. They even fired my nan to keep me in line," Cardin explained sadly, plucking a few blades of grass absentmindedly.

"I didn't know," Blake said sadly, her eyes trained on his hand. Cardin cleared his throat and gave them a sad smile.

"The only people who know any of this are sitting right here," Cardin said, gesturing to the two of them. Blake furrowed her eyebrows at his words.

"Do you realize how much you're hurting other people with your bullying? Especially Velvet," Blake said, her tone not nearly as harsh as it was earlier. Cardin flinched at her words and Skye's face lit up.

"Blake said the magic word!" Skye declared. Cardin cleared his throat, trying to hide the faint blush on his face.

"What? Velvet?" Blake asked, causing Cardin's blush to increase. He turned to Skye.

"Thanks, man. Really," Cardin said dryly. Skye's grin remained plastered on his face.

"Do you like Velvet?" Blake inquired. Skye laughed and Cardin punched him in the arm to silence him.

"That's enough of show and tell tonight, I think. Let's get you healed up and back to your dorm before your team realizes you're gone," Cardin mumbled, his cheeks turning the same color as the blood stains on his shirt.

"I can do it myself," Blake scoffed, but Cardin held up a hand.

"I don't doubt that you can, but it's one of our unwritten rules. I broke you, I fix you," Cardin explained, scooting towards her. The trio sat in a triangle, their focus on Blake

"Besides, we can make sure your face doesn't look like it does now," Skye said happily, turning to share some of his aura with his new friend.

"And what does my face look like?" Blake asked as Cardin raised his hands as well.

"Like the rest of my body feels."

* * *

By the time that the first glimpses of light could be seen over the horizon, Blake made her way back up to the school alone. Cardin and Skye had offered to walk with her, but their dorms were on the other side of the school so she declined their offer. There was a slight chill in the early morning air and the trees were wet with fresh dew. Blake took a chance to breathe it all in, afraid that she might suddenly jerk awake in her bed, the night before merely a crazy dream.

So much had happened in such a short period of time and she wasn't sure she had even begun processing any of it. Tyler, the Fight Club, Cole, Skye, and Cardin's true nature were all swimming around in her head and she felt slightly sick. Just as silently as she had hours earlier, she retraced her steps back to her dorm and crept into the room. Nothing had changed except the soft orange glow from the window. Blake grabbed her pajamas as she kicked off her boots before disappearing into the bathroom. Her jeans were covered in dirt and mud with a few splotches of blood. Despite the black bra, there were visible blood spots all over it. Blake showered and changed into her other clothes before tip toeing back into her room.

'I can't leave these out for them to find,' Blake thought as she searched the room for something to stow her clothes in. Finally, she decided on an empty pillow case and shoved it under her bed. Hopefully, no one would go looking for it.

Blake climbed into her bed and finally felt the stirrings of sleep wash over her exhausted form. There was no evidence of her previous night's activities left on her body, but she was still sore. Using her aura to heal Cardin and herself had left her feeling exhausted as well. She never even remembered closing her eyes as she fell into a peaceful slumber. She did, however, remember her wakeup call in the morning.

"BLAKE BELLADONNA!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N- Too long. It took me too long to get this chapter out and I'm so sorry for it. I've been so sick this year. Lyme disease, bronchitis (twice), a few colds, a sinus infection, and recently I fell in the shower and hurt myself pretty bad. I had almost all of this chapter written, but I was struggling with the fighting scene and just never came back to it.

But I'm back again. (just in time for Femslash February too!) Gonna put myself on a schedule for this from now on too.

Expect Chapter 3 out on Sunday February 22. In the meantime, I'll put updating my other stories as well.

If you have the time, reviews are great. Let me know what you think, what I can work on, and what you'd like to see. The rest of the team will be making an appearance in the next chapter, so worry not.


End file.
